


Mornings Beyond

by Katherine



Category: Women of the Silk - Gail Tsukiyama
Genre: F/F, Hair Brushing, Post-Book, remembering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 09:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Some mornings Pei lost herself in preparation for her work, and nearly did not remember.





	Mornings Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> Set at some point after the book, so within the start of _The Language of Threads._

Some mornings Pei lost herself in preparation for her work, and nearly did not remember. A few times she began her routine feeling soft with good memories. But usually when she brushed her hair Pei was ready to weep.

Those were the mornings that Pei vividly remembered her beloved Lin. Lin's hands had always been so gently when she brushed Pei's hair. Lin had done so with this very same brush.

The memories of so many times were vivid under Pei's own hand on her hair. She could not smooth the small tangles so well as Lin had soothed her.


End file.
